kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Aimless
"If you can't learn to do something well, learn to enjoy doing it poorly." -random_emo . "My name is Altar" -AltarBozdag "I like pie" -Mrkebab "I never thought I'd love being insane so much" -Dragon4444 "john madden is king of the moon" -joltman067 "Everything is insane in asylum, you'll get confused trying to catch up on the chats" -JaHaYa "Mess with me and ill slowly cut ur balls off with a rusty butter knife" -BloodFairy __TOC__ AltarBozdag the Great When IBot stopped joining Asylum, it became a big chaos. There were many trolls and roleplayers. AltarBozdag and his mighty army of regulars were able to stop them and rebuilded Asylum. The great Hero executed all the trolls and yelled at many roleplayers. Now it is one of the best chat rooms in Kongregate. Defending Asylum of Trolls On 11 January 2012 many trolls entered Asylum, after they discovered Asylum spies (AltarBozdag the Great and mrkebab) in their chat rooms. They tried to defeat Altar the Great and all the other people in Asylum by trolling in Asylum. Altar defeated them by being intelligent and trolled them until they were quiet. After that many trolls left and the trolls who didn't leave went away when they got bored. Ant Hill On 18 January 2012, AltarBozdag the Great and his army of regulars tried to conquer their biggest arch-enemy, Ant Hill. The Holy Army of Asylum was able to get in Ant Hill. But the moderators knew of their presence and trapped them in Ant Hill. They fought hard and the army went back to Asylum. The next day AltarBozdag wanted to try it again and spied in Ant Hill. When the moderators were gone, Asylum regulars got in Ant Hill and took over the chat room. Since 19 January 2012 Ant Hill is of Asylum. *Update* Ant Hill is on loaner to those of Asylum except when RemoWilliams is seated at the throne. Roleplaying Serious On 20 january 2012, three spies (AltarBozdag, mrkebab and XxnooNgaXx) went to Roleplaying Serious. They discovered that the room is full of gay haters. After pretending to be gay and liking all those Roleplayers, they went back to Asylum. Random Person's Best Friends In Asylum there are 3 top people that are, in a way, in charge. At least, most of the time. These three people normally can't be in the room all together at the same time, but there are rare occasions where they can be. They are: Wormyish http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/wormyish ^Note: We are not responsible for any disturbing content^ Wormyish, aka Wormy, has been a regular for a while. He is against RP-ing most of the time, and will mute people quickly. He's very defensive of his gf's nd ex-gfs. Dragon4444 http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dragon4444 Yet again, Dragon4444, aka Drag or Dragon, has been a reg. in Asylum for a while. He, unlike Wormy, is a fairly avid RP-er. He has many allies in Asylum and often will get rid of trolls, etc. He's usually on, and chatting. Anything else you wanna know, you should probz talk to him. He's pretty friendly, most of the time, but beware!!!! Dragons thoughts: Most of the time? Beware? Wolfhaak http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/wolfhaak Wolfhaak, aka wolf, or haak, comes on fairly often. He, like drag, spends a good amount of time getting rid of trolls. He currently holds the record of getting rid of 5 trolls in a matter of a couple seconds. Rules #Don't spam #Don't troll #Listen to the mods #Don't be mean #Don't RP too much. #Listen to the rules #Read the rules #Repeat it in your head #Refer back in case you forgot #Bring plenty of pie (Preferably fish pie) #Read the Conduct and don't give us any lip. #Don't leave any form of booze out on the counter. RemoWilliams will steal it. Notable Regulars iBot (Should write comprehensive biographies on every person that came to Asylum on it's launch) Add your name if you are a regular. AltarBozdag Wolfman216 RareMoon BloodFairy knotstraight 0arcane0 StaticDemon Mrkebab Snailliker SKYEWOLF122 milomike Wolfgurl424 wormyish playingNurse Gorgontech rpgfanatic78 Britz123 Dragon4444 JennyRedhead shelby17rae (shelby) :D Bosner Ninja_Chick llAnonymousll ShadowVarmint tnttimmy JaHaYa Ognik Vladislav_xD (just for fun) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Stubs Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms